


Melodies

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst, Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, M/M, Other, mute!Sherlock, teen!AU, teen!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is mute, and John is not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melodies

**Author's Note:**

> First I want to say that the drabble is based on one of Lang Leav's poem/prompts titled 'Sad Songs' it's one of the best poem she write so I decide to make a small drabble based by it. Enjoy reading and sorry for my grammatical errors:(
> 
> cheers~

Sherlock can see, Sherlock can hear, Sherlock can read. He can run faster than anyone in his group age, he can memorize things faster than anyone, even his older brother and his mother. Sherlock, basically, he can do anything he wanted and anything he wished to learn.

 

He just can’t speak. He tried to, but doctor said he can’t and he will never be able to.

 

Sherlock is forever mute.

 

So when he was having his seventh birthday, his mom bough a violin for him. Then she taught him how to play violin in order to express his feelings and emotions, telling him that music is better than neither written words nor sketches. Soon he decided that his mom was right.

 

And one day, on a one special day, when Sherlock was thirteen, Sherlock met John Watson. He—John Watson, was nothing like other kids on their age group and he was not even smarter than Sherlock. John Watson played soccer like how kids on their age do, and he hated studying like almost all kids do. He is nothing special, but Sherlock fancied him. The way John talked often makes Sherlock suffering. He wanted to be like John, to be able to speak freely.

 

Most special thing is that John Watson has the one smile that Sherlock had never seen before.

 

One thing that surprises Sherlock is that John Watson never heard a single melody in his life, and Sherlock decided he have to play his violin for John. Sherlock liked it, he likes it how John’s face lit up with happiness as the melody filled the room, and that beautiful sound of Sherlock’s violin moved him in a way he had never felt before.

 

It turns to be their routine. After school, John would visit Sherlock’s house and they’ll be staying in Sherlock’s room. Sherlock will play different songs every time John visited his house. He’ll compose more and more songs, each dedicated to his feelings, his own feelings to his life, to how John’s appearance changes everything in his life. John never minds the fact that Sherlock can only speak to him through the melody in his violin—and John even liked it that way.

 

“I like sad songs the most” John said when Sherlock puts down his violin one day. Raising his brow, Sherlock moved closer to John, resting his hands on John’s lap. John looks up at him. His lips formed a small smile. “I really do”

 

Sherlock decided that he should write more and more sad songs ever since that, and John really doesn’t mind at all. After all, he is the one who said that he likes angst song rather than happier one. Each time John visits Sherlock’s house, he’ll he hear a new sad song that Sherlock compose. And one day, he never really smiled because of that. On a Sunday afternoon, Sherlock decides to ask John what’s wrong. Why he never smiled, why there are sadness in his eyes instead of happiness.

 

John shook his head then he took Sherlock’s hands in his, slowly kissing the fingertip of Sherlock's. He whispered an apology and told Sherlock it’s time for him to go. To find someone that can gave him more happiness. He said thank you for giving him sad songs and make him able to feel deep sadness in his heart.

 

Then John left him alone and Sherlock just smiled sheepishly at what he just did to his dearest friend, to someone he cherished so much.

 

\--

 

“Do you remember the songs I gave you?” Sherlock decides to type a message to John. Trying to remember when the last time they send each other text messages.

 

His phone rings a few minutes later after he sends his message.

 

“No, but I do remember every songs I heard since I left you”


End file.
